In Ayurveda cows urine is suggested for improving general health. But it is never scientifically tested for any utility alone. The applicants have developed the curiosity about this component in the preparations and asked many questions to them; whether the component cow urine is having any activity by itself or it does not have any activity but enhance the activity of other components in the preparations? What are the components present in the urine of cow? Whether the urine contains microorganism, which are beneficial? Whether the degradation products from the urine are beneficial? To answer these questions the applicant obtained “Kamadhenu Arka” the urine distillate from “Go-Vigyana Anusandhana Kendra” Nagpur, India. This is the urine distillate suggested for drinking to improve the general health and sold and distributed in different size bottles. The applicants tested the urine on Luria agar and broth in sterile condition and did not notice any growth of microorganism. To test whether this is inhibitory to growth of different microorganism, Eschenichia coli and Mycobacterium smegmatis were grown at different temperatures ranging from 20 to 40° C. in presence and in absence of the cow urine distillate, no significant difference in the colony count is noticed. Surprisingly, the same distillate enhanced the antibiotic action on these bacteria leading to this invention. The novelty of the invention lies in the fact revealed through precise experimentation that the enhancement action and its effectiveness is achievable only in the range of concentration which is literally in nano to micro molar levels. And when a higher concentration/dosage is used in the formulation or combinations the activity(ies) do not appear. That should be the reason for non-detection such a valuable potential of cow urine (Go-mutra). From million doses of annual antibiotics consumption goes waste as these could not be utilized or targeted to the infective organisms effectively due to various factors like efficient absorption, transportation to the target site, retention time, operation of efflux pump, metabolism etc. Thus, large portions of the drugs we apply are wasted and only a miniscule percentage is being targeted to the infective microbes. Also, the unutilized drug/antibiotic amount remains as a load in the body and environment acting as a selection pressure to facilitate emergence of drug resistance in parasites and their predominance, ultimately leading to failure of antibiotics against resistant infections. This also is responsible for side effects, illness and reduction in life expectancy being more acute in the older population. One of the ways, which has been feasible to reduce drug dosage, has been synergism between two therapeutic agents. However, if both have the antibiotic property, still the problem of continued selection pressure on microbes is likely to continue. So, the applicants thought of utilizing cow urine, which is not microbicidal but when present with a drug or active molecule, enhance its activity and availability (bioenhancers). This way, the selection pressure will be counter-balanced simultaneously reducing the dosage of antibiotics or drugs for minimizing the side effects, which has also high commercial importance.
The present invention was the result of planned experiments to provide a novel method for improving activity and bioavailability of antibiotics, drugs and other molecules using ‘cow urine distillate’ in different formulations.
The bioavailability of nutrients and enhancement antibiotics effect is relevant to human, plant as well as animal health and thus the compositions and methods of the invention are also intended to be used in agriculture and veterinary practice.